Playtime in Hell
by Key and WolfStar-SCA
Summary: Kaitou Ace Zoisite friendship. They talk about their day, their hopes for love, their dreams for the future, and enjoy a moment of goofing around. Takes place between the Silver Millennium and 1991. Minor references to homosexuality via ZoisiteKunzite


Playtime in Hell

Zoisite plopped back into the large red and yellow flowers, his green eyes looking up at the expanse of space above. If there was one good part about being stuck out here on Nemisis, waiting to turn into hideous Youma, it was that there was no ambient of light to get in the way of the stars.

Giving a deep sigh, Zoisite snuggled his face against his coppery curls, pretending for a moment that it belonged to someone other then him. "You have such a hair fetish..." broke into his daydream.

Though caught off guard, Zoisite sat up with a smile, laying his forest eyes on platinum curls and an icy gaze. "Hey," he scolded, though a playful, friendly tone was evident in his voice, "I resent that."

The younger teen scoffed. "Oh please, I just caught you nuzzling your own hair." sitting down next to the first, he waved a finger with a wink, "You had better be more careful, you don't want to give the other Kings a bad name."

Zoisite stuck out his tongue, before laying back and looking at the stars once more. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring as usual. There was a fight at the bar during lunch, and one of the Youma got killed, before Amber had Nephrite and Jadeite kick them out for ruining a few of her tables. And Kunzite failed to die in my decapitation attempt this morning, however I managed to get away unscathed. I noticed that you weren't around today, what's up?"

"Ugh! Beryl had me working with a batch of particularly crazy Youma all day today, I didn't even get a lunch break. I have no idea how that witch expects us to tame mindless monsters into following orders. She's bloody well insane, I swear."

Danburite laughed at this, they had often had long conversations over the questionable sanity of several of the higher ranking officers in Beryl's court, and had long come to an agreement that the only person here that didn't require intense psychological therapy was probably the cook at their favourite bar, Amber, and perhaps her two sons as well, though living in this place may change that in them by the time they grew old enough really be effected by a lot of what was going on around them.

"God, it's days like today that I really miss beer." Zoisite said with a sigh.

Danburite looked at him as if he had lost it. "I miss a good many things that this place doesn't have, but frankly beer is not one of them." he then shook his head. "But don't worry, one of these days, we'll find our way off this cast-off planet and back to where we all belong. Then I can kill Kunzite, and we can all have fun overthrowing 'Queen' Beryl, and I'll find back Venus, we'll fall in love, get married, and have three or four kids."

"Well, I'm fine with everything in that plan other then you killing my Kunzite. How about I just keep him and you can have Venus and we'll call it a done deal?" Zoisite suggested, batting his long eyelashes at the Venusite.

"_Your_ Kunzite? Please, you haven't even told him how you feel yet!"

"Well, it's complicated. And what about you? You haven't told your precious Princess how you feel yet..." the copper haired King sat up, blushing and pouting in his signature 'can we change the subject now' expression.

"Well, no, I haven't met her yet."

"And you tease me about how far I have to go still..." Zoisite shook his head.

Yet Danburite talked on right through the older teen, as if he couldn't here him. "But when we do meet, she'll fall in love with me at once, and we'll live happily ever after..."

"You are so full of yourself!" Zoisite teased, "love doesn't work that way."

"It does if you're destiny!" Danburite insisted, "me and the Princess, we're soul mates, I know it." his said dreamily, laying back and sighing deeply.

Zoisite lay back once more next to his friend. "I wish I could believe there were such a thing as soul mates. You're lucky to never doubt your feelings or future relationship, I just wish I could say the same. But Kunzite's so cold and he's never taken an interest in anyone..."

"He certainly was after my Princess!" Danburite objected.

"Oh come off it, he was no way serious about that!"

"And that makes it even worse!"

"She was just a kid with a silly crush on him, a good ten years younger! He couldn't possibly take her seriously."

"And you're only a few years older then her..."

"That's just cold."

"You're right, I'm sorry." the platinum haired boy replied, smiling sheepishly, before sobering up once more. "But really, he's a cold hearted bastard and I'm going to kill him for ruining my chances with my Princess."

"Honestly, Dani, can't you just let me keep him? We could rule over Earth together, with Nephrite and Jadeite as well, and then you and Venus can come and visit us with your multiple children... I can just see it now!" Zoisite cried excitedly, jumping to his feet, "'And presenting their royal highnesses, Empress Venus and Emperor Adonis, and all fifty of their kids!'"

Laughing, Danburite hopped to his feet as well, bowing exaduratedly to the coppery haired King. "Oh we are most honored to be invited to this party, King Kunzite and Queen Zoisite!"

"'Queen'?" Zoisite shrieked in offence, "Just who are you calling 'Queen'?!"

"Well, I certainly don't see Kunzite wearing a dress..." Danburite teased.

"Ooh! I'm going to get you for that!" Zoisite cried, stooping down and grabbing a handful of flower petals and throwing them at Danburite. Laughingly he dodged, and lifted his own handful of petals and threw them back.

* * *

Amber shook her auburn waves as she watched the two pretty-boy teens crying and jumping around as they engaged in a flower petal fight. "Honestly, sometimes you would think they forget that they're in hell..." she commented to Jadeite and Nephrite who were helping her carry the replacement furniture to her bar.

"They are such children..." Nephrite complained, tossing his head back cockily and snorting rather loudly in an attempt to hold in the chuckle.

"Let them play, at least someone out here can, and maybe it will remind everyone else that sees them of what we are longing to return to." Jadeite said wistfully.

Amber nodded in agreement to this. "He's right. Let them play."

* * *

Well, there you have it, this is a snippet from a story I'm writing about the Shitennou. How they came to know each other right through to how they came to die at the hands of the reborn Senshi. This particular snippet takes place around year 400 of their 1000 year banishment, confined on Nemisis until the seal of the Ginzuishou wears off. For those of you who don't know, Danburite, also by the name of Adonis, is the main antagonist for the Code Name: Sailor V manga. He took on the alias Kaitou Ace, who was something of a Robbin Hood character, in order to entice the girls of Japan so he could gather their energy, and later so that he could remain close to his beloved Princess Venus (Aino Minako). His affection for her led to him nearly turning his back on the Dark Kingdom, however the fact that Venus did not and would not love him forced his hand in a way and he gave in completely to the evil. In his dying moments, he gave her a final love fortune that said her lovelife would be doomed to eternal failure because she would always choose her duty to her Princess over her romantic interests. 


End file.
